


Cruise

by seamistress89



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 16:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seamistress89/pseuds/seamistress89
Summary: They had quickly formed a nightly tradition some years ago. Unless the weather stopped them, or a mission turned them too exhausted, the pair would go out at night for a ride through the desert.





	Cruise

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick thing I typed on my phone.

"Hey, you ready?" Soul stood at her bedroom door, a bike helmet held out in offering to her, a brow raised.  
  
She smiles to him and nods. "Yeah, coming." She takes the offered helmet and both head out and down the stairs.  
  
Soul mounts his bike and Maka climbs on behind him. They had quickly formed a nightly tradition some years ago. Unless the weather stopped them, or a mission turned them too exhausted, the pair would go out at night for a ride through the desert.  
  
Maka remembers it started somehow with her needing to run to the store and had asked Soul for a ride. The night after, he was craving burgers and asked if she wanted to come with.   
  
The night after that, he needed to fill the has anyways and why not offer her to come with? Then she wanted ice cream. He needed to run a few errands. They needed milk and cream. And so the excuses went until finally Soul just offered they have a nightly ride.  
  
"It's not like twenty minutes will really kill us on gas money." He really meant himself when he spoke of the gas money. Just because he had weapon blood didn't mean he was cut off from his credit cards.  
  
"But... are you sure?"  
  
Crimson eyes only rolled at her and he turned to lrave. "Come on, Maka. Before I leave you behind."  
  
And so their tradition continued. There were still times they needed to run an errand or two while out on their ride, but most the time, Soul would just drive them out of the city for a bit.   
  
The engine always lulled Maka to a point she would fall asleep leaning against him and he would always play himself annoyed when they got back home, but he would always be careful as he carried her up.  
  
She would still be asleep by the time he laid her down and he would always help her out of her helmet and into some pajamas. He would always try to turn to leave once she was redressed.  
  
She would always halt his escape. A hand would reach out and grasp his wrist. "Soul... stay with me.." she would call and he would try to protest the first few times.   
  
He would usually give in quickly now though. With a sigh, and a small "okay, scoot," she would him as he stripped to his briefs and join her. She would cuddle up to his side. He would wrap an arm around her.  
  
They would wake up both like octopus.


End file.
